I'll Always Protect You
by froststar2
Summary: Jemma and Fitz's daughter wakes them up crying. They go to her but aren't surprised to see Daisy already comforting her. They watch on knowing their daughter is in good hands.


**So I love the relationship between FitzSimmons and Daisy. They are a family and the way the show portrays their relationship is amazing.**

**This takes place after season 3 but season 4 didn't happen.**

The sound of their daughter crying is what woke up Jemma and Fitz. They both crawled out of bed to go to their daughter's room when Jemma stopped int eh family room.

"What?" Fitz started to say but Jemma raised a finger to her lips and pointed. What Fitz saw brought a smile to his face. Daisy held their daughter while she walked around the room, whispering sweet words into the baby's ear.

"I got you xiǎo jiāhuo," Daisy said as she rocked the child back and forth. "You know your Aunt Daisy would never let anything hurt you. I'll always watch over you." The baby cooed and gave Daisy a gummy smile. Her blue eyes, just like her father's, twinkled in the moonlight which only made Daisy fall in love with her goddaughter even more. The baby was only five months old but already the agent could see she had her parents' intelligence.

Daisy remembered when Jemma had told her she was pregnant. Fitz and Jemma had been married for three years and had been talking away about starting their own family. Daisy had been living with them in the four-bedroom house when she heard Jemma throwing up. She went to go check on her friend ready to take her to the base if needed.

Daisy was surprised when Jemma said no but asked her to wait in the family room. A few minutes later she and Fitz had appeared holding something in their hand. They had told her she would want to sit down so she did, confused. Daisy was shocked when Jemma handed her a picture.

It was a picture of an ultrasound. She had glanced up at the couple, both smiling at her, but the nerves danced in their eyes. Daisy had got up and pulled them both into a tight hug with happy tears glistening her eyes. FitzSimmons both started to cry as well.

"You're having a baby," Daisy had said, and Fitz shook his head.

"Yes, we are," Fitz said still grinning. Daisy's smile faded as she glanced around the place, thinking about all the memories the three of them shared in this home. After Lincoln's death and her disappearance Daisy was brought home by Coulson and May. She had been hiding out in a van slowly withering away. It took a while but slowly Daisy had started to recover from the death of the man she loves. Daisy couldn't stay on the base because it brought up too many memories and no one trusted her to be by herself. Jemma came up with the solution of the three of them buying a house together. So, the three went house hunting until they found the perfect one.

"I guess I'll start moving my stuff back to the base," she said. Fitz and Jemma shared a look.

"Actually Daisy, we wanted to talk to you about that," Jemma started to say. "You see our daughter,"

"Or son," Fitz piped up and shared a loving look with his wife.

"Or son will need their badass aunt to protect them."

"But-" Daisy started but Fitz cut her off.

"Daisy you are our family. Without you we," Fitz pointed at himself and Jemma, "would not have happened. We want you to be part of our child's life which is why we have a question for you."

"Will you be the godmother of our child?" they asked together.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Daisy yelled excitedly and hugged the two of them again.

Daisy had helped them each step of the way. She made sure Jemma ate whenever the scientist was working long nights in the lab. She helped Fitz put together the baby's room once they found out the gender. Together Fitz and Daisy added a whole new security system around the house which made Jemma roll her eyes but never said anything. Even on missions Daisy found a way to check up on them. She was a lot more careful now wanting to be part of her godchild's life for a long time.

When the day came and Jemma gave birth, Daisy was the first one in the room. As she held her goddaughter for the first time, Daisy swore she would always protect her.

Now as FitzSimmons watched as their best friend care for their daughter they shared a soft smile. Daisy was telling their daughter stories of some of their adventures together. They could hear their daughter laugh at whatever Daisy said and caught Daisy's smile.

It made Fitz and Jemma happy to see Daisy smile so brightly. They remember the rough patch Daisy went through after Lincoln's sacrifice against Hive, the guilt that ate her away from not being able to save him or Lash.

"You know you're named after me, xiǎo jiāhuo. I was surprised when your parents told me your name." Daisy chuckled a bit. "I really thought you would be named after from famous scientist." Daisy tickled her goddaughter's tummy and got a squeal of delight.

Fitz and Jemma shared a smile as they recalled how they chose their daughter's name. They had a hard time agreeing on names until Coulson had suggested about naming her after someone they admired. From there it had been simple to pick a name. They knew that Daisy became a big part of their life and without her help, Fitz knew he would have never gotten Jemma back from Maveth. The two of them admired how brave Daisy was and how intelligent she was in her own way. They watched as Daisy gently rocked their daughter before heading back to bed knowing she was in safe hands.

Meanwhile, Daisy had noticed them as soon as they had entered the room. She knew they were watching her and grinned down at her goddaughter. Fitz and Jemma was her family and no matter what she would always protect them to the best of her ability.

Daisy gently kissed the top of the child's head as she carried her back to her room. She laid the sleeping baby down in the crib and whispered, "I love you Skylar Elizabeth Fitz-Simmons and I will always protect you."

**According to google translate _xiǎo jiāhuo_ means little one. If that is wrong I apologize and if you know what it is please let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
